The Minor Characters
by GodOfTheWired
Summary: 2nd Chapter is up... REVIEW! Curse your souls to the eternal firey pits of Hades if you don't!!!
1. Default Chapter

The Minor Characters- A Tale of the Forgotten Duel Monsters  
By: GodOfTheWired  
  
Author's Notes: Well I haven't written a Yu-Gi-Oh fic yet so this will be a first for me, but we can hope for the best, ne? Anyways, I wrote this because whenever I look for fics about the monsters in Yu-Gi-Oh, I always turn up the same results: Dark Magician, Mystical Elf, Celtic Guardian, and Dark Magician Girl. Don't get me wrong, I enjoy DM/DMG fics from time to time, but I felt it was about time that someone did something for the duel monsters that never get noticed. So this one goes out to you, forgotten duel monsters. Although no one will ever use you (except me), you will always have a place in our hearts.. mostly somewhere in the back.  
  
~~~  
  
Many of the inhabitants of the world of duel monsters were up early this fine morning, going about their usual business. The Celtic Guardian was rummaging through his things, while the Dark Magician and his apprentice, the Dark Magician Girl, walked through the open areas speaking of new spells. While all this happiness was going on, two particular monsters sat in a bar, one cursing rampantly while the other merely watched. Things were being thrown through windows and younger monsters covered their ears to avoid the constant obscenities. Jinzo #7 finally stopped his tirade, huffing and puffing from a lack of breath. He muttered another curse under his breath before sitting down at the bar and ordering another drink.  
  
"Stupid punk.. asking how many times I've been summoned! Who the hell does he think he is?! HUH?!"  
  
He looked over at his associate who was sitting on the bar stool beside him. It blinked its eye before speaking.  
  
"Can you count how many times you've been summoned on your hands, man?"  
  
Jinzo #7 looked at his hands before turning away and taking a swig from his drink.  
  
"On one hand..."  
  
"So he was right?"  
  
"Shut up! Least I HAVE hands!"  
  
The Rainbow Flower frowned as it looked at his drunken buddy.  
  
"That was a low blow, man."  
  
"If I went any lower I'd be hitting your pot!"  
  
"Yeah and lord knows you couldn't break it."  
  
"What was that?! You wanna take this outside?!"  
  
"Look shut up. You're drunk and I know you're stronger than I am."  
  
"Damn right!"  
  
The lights in the bar dimmed as a group of female monsters took the stage. Jinzo #7 immediately redirected his attention from his drink to the stage as a Spirit of the Harp, a Sonic Maid, and a Goddess of Whim took the stage, setting up their instruments. The Rainbow Flower sighed as his buddy watched the stage with rapt interest.  
  
"Look man no matter how many times you come to see her she wouldn't even take the time of day to glance at you. She's more powerful than you and she wouldn't want to be seen with an oil guzzler like you."  
  
"Shaddup! A machine can dream can't it?!"  
  
"No."  
  
".... who asked you anyways?"  
  
"Well you di... nevermind."  
  
He wanted to continue his little argument, but SHE had come on stage. As the band began to strike up their soft melody, she shifted in from the side, dancing her way with twin fans in her hands. Her kimono tied around her, delicately swaying as she danced about to the beat of the music. R. Flower looked over at his mechanical friend to see him staring, his gaze never leaving her figure. The flower merely sighed as his friend continued to stare, long after the mystical woman known as the Beautiful Headhuntress finished her routine. Her friends had begun to pack up their stuff when Jinzo #7 snapped out of his daze. He analyzed the situation and came up with an idea. Picking up his incapable-of-movement friend, he headed over to the Headhuntress just as she was hefting up her huge cleaver. He stopped in front of her and attempted to speak, but it came out as nothing but gibberish.  
  
"Hi.. wanted to... saw you.. uhh.."  
  
The Headhuntress merely watched him curiously as Jinzo #7 continued to stammer in utter panic. Finally, having gotten sick of being held against his friend's back, the Rainbow Flower bit a piece of exposed flesh, causing Jinzo #7 to flinch. He took his friend out from behind his back and held it out to the Headhuntress.  
  
"I got you this flower..."  
  
"I'm not some date prize, you moron! Put me down!"  
  
The Headhuntress chuckled as Jinzo#7 and his floral buddy began to bicker. It ended with Jinzo#7 threatening to drop him, so Rainbow Flower decided it was in his best interest to shut his mouth. However, when he looked back up, the Beautiful Headhuntress was walking out the front door, her cleaver strapped to her back. Jinzo #7 sighed a mechanical sigh and walked back to the bar, carrying his smaller friend with him. Jinzo#7 took in the sites around him before taking his seat: the Spirit of the Harp was now sitting with a Musician King while the Goddess of Whim was lounging comfortably in the corner. The Sonic Maid was polishing her music note shaped scythe while speaking to the Reaper of the Cards. Jinzo #7 sat on the stool and placed his friend on the stool to his right. He took a glance to see he had a drinking buddy on his left side as well.  
  
~3 hours later...~  
  
"And so you see... that's when I knew she was the one!"  
  
"Muaaaaaaaa......."  
  
"I knew you'd understand!"  
  
"Guaaaaaaa....."  
  
Jinzo #7 continued chatting with his friend the Armored Zombie, whose brain was slowly slipping out of the hole in the back of his head. Rainbow Flower sighed deeply as the undead and the machine continued their "conversation".  
  
~~~  
  
Author's Notes: Well that's it for the first chapter. I'll write more if there are reviews. And flames are not welcome... unless they're about squirrels spontaneously exploding!! YES! Oh and off the record, yes I do use Jinzo #7 and Rainbow Flower. I don't really use Beautiful Headhuntress, though I do keep her around. ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2: Jinzo 7 Romance Expert?

Author's Notes: Well here's a second chapter for my.. 1 review. I'd like to thank that one person for taking the time to look over my fic. To respond to something you said though, Jinzo #7 is, in actuality, the only TRUE Jinzo. The card Jinzo in America was actually called Android Psycho Shocker. He is not actually a Jinzo... and I also think that the card Jinzo #7 was actually Jinzo #5, but I'm not entirely certain. Well then, on with the fic... and PLEASE read and review! Or I shall sick Jinzo #7 on you!!!!  
  
~~~  
  
The Minor Characters: The Tale of the Forgotten Duel Monsters  
Chapter 2: Rumors  
  
((Be certain to read this in a well lit room and sit a good distance from your screen. ^_^ ))  
  
Jinzo #7 sighed as he drank down more of his oil. He looked at his cup, then at his friend the Rainbow Flower, who kept his head down.  
  
"I can't believe they summoned a flower over ME!"  
  
"Well they did have Gaia Power on the field. I was stronger than you."  
  
"Bah! Screw logic! I should have been summoned and you know it!"  
  
"...right.."  
  
The two fell silent as they rested in the bar. Another duel had occurred, this time ending with the duelist playing Gaia Power, then the Rainbow Flower with an Axe of Despair to finish off his opponent. Jinzo #7 growled in anger, his mechanical voice seeming to buzz for a moment before he simply sighed. He looked around, finding nothing but higher up monsters in the bar today. The Magic Users were sitting at a booth, sipping at drinks and discussing their latest conquests. This group consisted of Dark Magician and his associates, like the Dark Magician Girl and Mystical Elf. Jinzo muttered to himself about big shot pretty boys and their ability to attract girls, but no one ever noticed. In a darker corner of the bar, a group of Toons were lounging about, giggling and laughing at people that they'd trip as they walked by. Another group, whom Jinzo had named "The Muscle Morons", sat in the center of the bar. Gaia the Fierce Knight was clearly their leader, with people like the Hayabusa Knight and La Jinn as his subordinates. Jinzo laughed and looked back at his drink of oil.   
  
"It's amazing how many stupid creatures travel here.."  
  
"We practically live here, you know..."  
  
"Yeah but we have good cause!"  
  
"Not really...."  
  
"You're a flower! Be optimistic... and shut up!"  
  
"....."  
  
The two sat in silence before an uproar arose behind them. Jinzo didn't bother to look, but Rainbow Flower turned just in time to see the Dark Magician Girl stand up in a huff, yell something at the Dark Magician and then walk over to the bar and taking a seat next to Jinzo. Jinzo merely turned his head in her direction as she ordered a drink. He scoffed and went back to his drink. Unfortunately for him, the apprentice girl had heard him.  
  
"What?! You have a problem?"  
  
"No.. but you clearly do. A problem in the paradise of being a popular monster?"  
  
The Dark Magician Girl was taken aback, gaping at the small monster that had dared to say that.  
  
"How dare you?! I could destroy you!"  
  
"The majority of Duel Monsters can.. join the list!"  
  
"What's your problem anyways?! I just wanted a drink!"  
  
Jinzo turned his mechanical head around to see the Dark Magician and his group walk out, a look of anger on his face.  
  
"The way your little boyfriend is lookin says otherwise."  
  
The Dark Magician Girl blushed as the Rainbow Flower shook it's head from side to side, muttering about 'starting fights again'.  
  
"He's not my boyfriend! I could care less about him!"  
  
"Uh huh.. whatever. Look just drink your little drink and get away from me. Me and my lower class buddy are going to get wasted and then get lost somewhere."  
  
"Who's lower class? If I recall I got summoned in the last duel."  
  
"That was only because Gaia Power was in play! He would have summoned me in any other circumstance!"  
  
The Dark Magician Girl sweatdropped as the two continued to bicker. She called for her drink again but nothing happened once again. She was reaching over the counter to signal for the bartender, but he continued to ignore her.  
  
"You won't get their attention like that ya know.."  
  
She looked at Jinzo with a curious glance. Jinzo gestured with his head towards the bartender.  
  
"You gotta yell to get his attention. Be real loud and rowdy."  
  
"Hey! Bartender!"  
  
"No no! Not like that! Like this!"  
  
Jinzo turned towards the bartender as the Rainbow Flower attempted to shove it's head into the dirt.  
  
"HEY! JERK-OFF! THE LADY WANTS A DRINK!"  
  
"Be right there!"  
  
The Dark Magician Girl merely gaped as Jinzo leaned back into his chair, chuckling to himself. She blinked before quietly asking him a question.  
  
"How did you do that?"  
  
"When you've been here for the last 20-some-odd years you know how to get things done."  
  
The girl merely nodded before going back to her drink. Jinzo looked at her for a second before turning back to his drink.  
  
"You don't belong here you know."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
The girl looked up from her drink, puzzled by the machine's last statement.  
  
"You should be with the other magic users, not sitting around with a machine and his plant."  
  
"I ain't your plant, you know.."  
  
DMG looked down at the counter, a look of sorrow on her face.  
  
"I don't wanna be around him right now. He's always so mean when he gets with his buddies."  
  
"He probably doesn't mean it.. or he's too stupid to realize it. Besides, you're at your best when he's at his worst, right? So if he does something stupid, you capitalize. Just don't let it get to ya.."  
  
With that, Jinzo took a long swig from his drink. The DMG looked down at her drink before standing up from the counter.  
  
"You're right.. thanks a lot. I needed that."  
  
"Yeah yeah don't mention it... but don't expect that to happen again! This is my drinkin spot, not a psychiatrist's couch!"  
  
The girl was already out the door though, so Jinzo's words fell only on the ears of the flower sitting next to him. The flower looked up at his mechanical friend before smiling.  
  
"That was a good thing you just did, Jinzo."  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
"You really saved their relationship."  
  
"Yeah.. what can I tell ya? I'm a LUV MACHINE!"  
  
"....riiiiiight.. and you wonder why girl's avoid you."  
  
"Girls don't avoid me.. they just are afraid they can't handle the Dream Machine!"  
  
Jinzo continued on with his bad jokes just as his body began to shimmer. Both of the monsters stared in shock as he began to disappear.  
  
"It can't be.."  
  
"I'm being summoned!!!"  
  
~~~  
  
Next time on "The Minor Characters", Jinzo #7 is being summoned for his first duel in almost 2 years! But why is he being summoned and why is the Beautiful Headhuntress present as well? That's all for now! ^_^ 


End file.
